


Thirsty

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: So, I've hit rock bottom. Here's this shite.





	Thirsty

_Post swim. Those swim shorts accentuating in all the right places. What? No. Shut up. Not going to happen here._

“What are you looking at?” He spoke to you. _Inside your head you prepared yourself. Few deep breaths. Okay. Lie._

“Nothing,” you simply told him.

Tay pursed his lips._ Such a simple action, but you felt it between your legs._ _Okay. Yeah, you do that you handsome piece of…_

“You did it again.”

“Did what?”

“Eyed me up and down.”

“Did not.” _Lie number two._ Tay towel-dried his wet hair. _Fuck. Did you just lick your lips? You did. Great._

“Mmm,” he seemed to be getting closer to you. “I know what you’re thinking.”

Back at his place he immediately pinned you to a wall. _You missed those swim shorts, but jeans can suffice. Nothing happened yet. _He only eyed you just as you did to him back at the swimming pool.

“So tell me the truth. What are you thinking?” You didn’t respond. Mind racing, you searched for lie number three. _It wasn’t clever. _Your mind settled on saying, “Nothing.” _Again_.

Tay only smiled then he brushed lips against your neck, a hand finding its way into your hair. “One more time. What are you thinking?” After blinking and gulping several times you finally realized it was now or never.

“I was thinking that,” you peered around him. _Yeah, that’ll do. _“You could bend me over the arm of the couch and fu-“ Lips crashed onto yours before another word escaped them. He kissed hard as if he thought you’d go through the wall. Then suddenly it all stopped. He stared at you a moment, marveling at your awe-inspired look. Then he chuckled and grabbed your hand. He bent you over the arm of the couch into a position you didn’t know you could be in. _For him, well, you’d figure it out. _Clothes were still on but that didn’t change the mood. Tay dropped his pants to his ankles. _Fuck. _He reaches for your hair again, jerking your head back. His voice hot in your ear, “So this is what you want?”

“Yeah, fuck me!” You demand him. He kisses the smirk off your face and you feel your pants being frantically tugged over your hips. Before he starts anything he snatches your hair again. This time he growls, “So this is what you want?”

You didn’t respond. You let him have the initiative but not too much of it. “Faster,” you command him. His thrusts quickened. His fingers dig into your hips, you bite your lips, unaware that one of your hands white-knuckled a decorative pillow as he thrust harder, faster still. Time was of no concept. You either felt like it ended too quickly or lasted an eternity, but soon enough he collapsed onto your back, pressing kisses to your shoulder.

“Are you going to tell me the truth next time?” Tay turned you around to sit on the arm. You locked him in with your legs then licked his sweaty neck. It warranted a slight chuckle. He grabbed you by the face and tangled tongues. You sensed this was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I did delete this and then repost it. For the record...I had a moment where I was like nooo, let me dig myself out of this hole. I've since concluded, fuck it. I'll stay in.


End file.
